Wretched
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: Ogre and Al are two street junkies who share an abandoned storage as their home. They create a sub and dom relationship with Al doing whatever he wishes to Ogre. All that until Ogre's life changes and turns to the polar opposite. A mansion, a loved one, money, fancy clothes and fancy living. But there are still ghosts from the past that come back to haunt him.


"Come on, try some of this," Al said to the younger man next to him, whom had his head turned to the other side, avoiding his gaze.

"Fuck off, okay?" Ogre barked, pushing Al's hand aside, causing the small packet of white powder to fall to the ground. All hissed and picked it up fast. He glared threateningly at Kevin at his right but didn't say anything. He got up and paced to the back of the open storage room that they shared as their "house".

Kevin, also known as Ogre in the streets, was a 28-year-old drug addict. After dealing with the completely wrong people, having his family kick him out of the house at the age of 26 and meeting Al, he loved in the streets with him ever since. Al was 30, and also a drug addict. He was in the "business" ever since he turned 17. He knew all the right people to get him their best stuff and he was not even 21 when he started selling his own that he got from his trusted dealer. Only, Al sold the stuff for double the price, which was soon discovered by his dealer. As a result, his drug dealer had chased Al down and gave him what he asked for. A good beating and hospitalization at a crappy hospital in the area. Al had to move. He was sleeping in the streets and on benches until he discovered an abandoned storage room upon the busy road. It was basically a concrete square, which had a rusty metal door to close. At least now he would be protected from the elements. After a few months he met Ogre. He was roaming the empty street in the middle of the night, beat up and dissoriented. Al blinked and got up, walking to his aid. It all started then. He helped him get to his feet as the younger addict collapsed a few seconds after Al got up. He carried him to the storage and laid him on the carton of a box. He tried his best to help him as much a he could and his attempts were met with success. Ogre had opened his eyes and smiled up at Al. The older man noticed how handsome Ogre was right then. It took his breath away. Smiling back, he decided to take him in. He needed a friend. It turned out that Ogre needed a friend of his own as well.

Time passed and the two had become something like partners in crime. What they basically were was two junkies, constantly searching for their daily doses and trying to survive. If they were on an island, they would be like a couple trying to survive until the boat came to their rescue. Only now there was no boat. They had no will to leave or be saved. No matter how they struggled. What had started off as friends had become something more... intimate. It only happened when they were both high. They would make out and more often than not, fuck each other's brains out. When they sobered up, they went back to "friends". They both knew that this was just a cover. They did not want to really accept that they liked each other, for who know what reason.

That day, Ogre and Al had fought badly. It resulted in Al yelling at Ogre with manner that he hadn't done before. It startled the younger man. He yelled back at him which resulted in Al rasing his hand at Ogre but didn't slap him. He had never done that, they had never even fought before. That was it. Ogre didn't talk to Al at all for the rest of the day.

Al was now trying to gain his trust by handing him some of his cocaine. But Ogre didn't accept it. Pushing Al's and away made the older junkie furious but he didn't want to over react. Instead, he got up and walked to the back, throwing the pack in his back pack.

"That was harsh," Al scoffed as Ogre still looked out in the street. He was sitting down on his carton piece, seemingly not paying attention to Al, but he was very much listening. And he was annoyed.

"Fuck off again then!" Ogre yelled, not caring if people would hear them.

Al turned harshly, glaring at Ogre before storming to him. Hhe grabbed his arm, pressing down on it with his dirty fingers. Ogre reacted with a hiss and tried to free himself but to no avail. Al brought his face inches from Ogre's as he barked "Who do you think you are? You're nothing! You're only alive because of me! You owe me, asshole!"

Only then was Ogre able to pull his arm free and press his lips together as his eyes shot fires of anger. "Take it all back then! As if I wanted to be saved from a scumbag like y-"

He was not able to finish his sentense as Al couldn't take it anymore. He slapped the younger man hard, making Ogre gasp out and cup his cheek, looking up at Al in disbelief. Al hissed in his face. "You can drop dead for all I care! But if you touch my weed again, I swear I will end you with my own bare hands!"

"I told you I did NOT take your fucking weed!"

Al wrapped his hand around Ogre's thin throat and squeezed down, making the younger man cough and squirm. "I don't like when little boys try to have the upper hand and play smart with me! So shut your little face crevice or use it for something better." He said, pushing Ogre back a little with the hand that was around his throat before letting go.

Ogre brought a hand to his throat and rubbed it. "You fucking asshole..." He muttered.

Al heard that. It was true that all that fighting and sniffing cocaine earlier had gotten him hard. He turned and walked to the metal door, closing it after grabbing Ogre and dragging him inside. Darkness engulfed the room even though it was afternoon.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ogre asked, but his question was answered as he saw Al unzipping his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxeres, revealing his hard on. Ogre's eyes went wide.

Al grabbed Ogre and pushed him against the wall so that his belly was pressed against the cold concrete. The older man pressed Ogre's face against the wall, making the younger junkie whimper in pain. That was nothing compared to what he would do to him in a bit. Al pulled down Ogre's own jeans and boxers. Ogre knew what was coming.

"Don't even dare scream, asshole! You had the chance to get out of it. But you had to go and play the fucking smartass with me. I'll show you who is the real smartass around here!" He barked as he prepared himself.

Ogre ws not prepared for it with either bodily fluids or even lube. He was extremely dry. So, it hurt triple when Al entered him a second later. A scream came out of Ogre's throat as Al kept going and going, deeper and harder inside him.

"L-let.. me go!" Ogre screamed, but Al muffled his screams by covering his mouth hard with his hand. while the other was tightly wrapped around Ogre's waist, nearly making breathing impossible.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Al said harshly, before slamming into Ogre's tight ass again and again.

As time for release was getting closer for Al, he let go of Ogre's mouth and went for his throat, squeezing down hard. The younger man choked and gasped for air as Al kept going even faster inside him now. The harsh pain surprisingly had given Ogre a light hard on. He tried to rub himself on the wall but to no avail. Al's orgasm hit hard and he heard Ogre's screams of pain mixing up with his own of pleasure.

He remained there for a few seconds before pushing Ogre away, causing him to stamble and lose his balance, falling onto the floor. Al smirked and pulled up his pants.

"That will teach you to obey the... "elders" in this shithole." Al no siad calmly, his voice coming out hoarse.

Ogre felt tears forming in his eyes. He let them roll down his cheeks as he pulled up his pants as best as he could before rolling up into a fetal position on the floor. He weeped there.

Al tried not to pay attention to him but after a while he turned to face him and sighed. He had decided to count the weight of his weed but with Ogre wailing like a baby he couldn't concentrate.

He moved to him and sat next to him. When Ogre realized it, he tried to avoid him but he stopped moving and hissed from pain. It had rendered him unable to move. Al smirked and moved closer to him. Seeing the buldge in Ogre's pants making them as tight as they could go, he raised his eyebrows. A laugh came out of his lips and Ogre looked up at him hurt.

"What do we have here? Our little deer has gone hard?" He teased, giggling. Ogre let his eyes roll to the back of his head and closed them, resting his head on the floor again. "If you promise to be a good junkie kid and never ever take my weed again, I might be as kind as to take care of this..." Al continued and smirked.

Ogre looked up at him immeidately. He then blinked, looked a bit down at where his buldge was. When he looked up at Al again, a smile had formed on his face.


End file.
